Your Name
by chanyeolisbaekk
Summary: Summary: "Kupikir kita bisa debut bersama Hyung" .Dua kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu akhirnya bersatu kembali. Dengan rasa ingin tahu seperti yang ada di masa depan, bagi mereka, satu-satunya cara agar mereka tahu adalah mencari tahu bersama. (GUANLIN X SEONHO / YAOI / BOYXBOY)


Dua kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu akhirnya bersatu kembali. Dengan rasa ingin tahu seperti yang ada di masa depan, bagi mereka, satu-satunya cara agar mereka tahu adalah mencari tahu bersama.

.

.

.

Your Name

Guan Lin x SeonHo

Disclaimer :

All cast are belong to God and their family

Genre :

Romance. Sad. General .Comfortable maybe

Warning :

Yaoi. OOC. Typo. DLDR. dan lainnya

Recommended song : Produce 101 final - Always

.

.

.

Start.

.

Dimulai dari pengumuman ranking Produce 101 yang akan debut di Wanna One. Awal mula dari perpisahan mereka, perpisahan yang mengubah hidup mereka.

"Kupikir kita bisa debut bersama Hyung"

Guanlin hanya terdiam tanpa memandang raut sedih remaja didepannya, dia hanya takut. Takut tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk sikecil itu sekarang juga. Layar kamera yang masih menyala menjadi salah satu alasannya. Entah kenapa padahal dia bisa bersikap biasa saja pada member lain tetapi tidak dengan yang satu ini, Yoo Seonho.

"Walaupun aku tidak debut, kalian masih bisa mendukung Guanlin Hyung" ucapnya untuk para kfans. dengan senyum polosnya dia masih bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu disaat Guanlin sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Sejak hari itu semuanya telah berubah. Tidak tau siapa yang memulai tetapi perlahan mereka mulai melupakan satu sama lain. Sibuk, itulah alasan utamanya.

Banyak dari orang-orang ini beremigrasi ke Seoul , tempat yang ramai dengan teknologi, perdagangan, pendidikan, dan kesehatan. Itu adalah jenis lingkungan yang selalu diimpikan Seonho. Dan meskipun dia harus terus maju dalam keadaan sulit, suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa menjadi seseorang yang dia inginkan. Tapi meski dengan harus mengubur dalam dalam impiannya menjadi _idol._ Terlebih lagi, ingatan untuk menemukan kata-kata "Aku mencintaimu" tertulis di tangannya tertancap padanya dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. menyiksanya selama bertahun-tahun.

Untuk Guanlin, dia telah menjadi seseorang yang sangat hebat. Dikenal sebagai _Idol_ yang sangat terkenal kepopulerannya. Melakukan konser tour diberbagai negara.

Jadi mereka berdua tinggal di Seoul, menjalani kehidupan normal dan bekerja menghasilkan uang dan pulang. Dengan cara yang berbeda.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang. Tahun-tahun berlalu setelah program Produce 101 dihabiskan untuk melawan kekosongan. Mereka ingat begitu sedikit, namun efek berakhirnya program Produce 101 cukup mendalam untuk menciptakan kerinduan abadi akan sesuatu. Atau seseorang.

.

.

.

Two Years Later

.

.

.

Pada apa yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang benar-benar normal bagi mereka berdua, pertemuan yang menentukan selamanya mengubah hidup mereka.

"Siapa namamu?"

Perasaan akrab yang luar biasa dengan orang di hadapan mereka menciptakan kebutuhan yang sangat mendesak untuk saling mengenal. Pertarungan tak henti-hentinya untuk menemukan apa yang telah mereka lewatkan selama bertahun-tahun berubah menjadi berbuah sebagai kenangan akan beralihnya tubuh dan kehidupan masing-masing datang kembali. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bisa mengingat nama masing-masing, butuh satu pertanyaan untuk mengembalikan semua yang mereka miliki bersama 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Guanlin Hyung" kata pria kecil itu dengan kardigan kuning dan celana jins.

"Seonho" kata pria berpakaian formal.

Tidak ada kata lain yang dibutuhkan, mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Hari-hari panjang hidup dengan kekosongan misterius ini di dalam diri mereka terhenti. Mereka saling menatap tanpa berkata-kata saat air mata mulai menenggelamkan mata mereka. Pencarian sudah berakhir. Akhirnya, kedua pion dari permainan cinta dipertemukan kembali. Dan waktu yang hilang di antara mereka harus segera dibuat.

.

.

.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, mereka saling melompat dengan tangan terbuka dan saling menangkap dalam pelukan yang penuh gairah, saling meremas sekuat mungkin karena takut orang lain entah bagaimana akan lolos. Air mata mengalir dari pipi masing-masing saat tubuh dan wajah mereka bentrok seolah ingin bergabung menjadi satu kesatuan. Mereka berdua secara histeris mengulangi nama masing-masing, dengan suara mengungkapkan kegembiraan dan kelegaan sehingga akhirnya mereka menemukan yang telah hilang selama bertahun-tahun ini. Mereka saling berpelukan untuk merasakan 2 tahun lagi, sama sekali tidak termasuk dunia di sekitar mereka. Sepertinya mereka mencoba menciptakan dunia yang kosong bagi diri mereka sendiri dengan hanya berdua di dalamnya. Entah bagaimana mereka cukup tenang untuk memberikan ciuman emosional, dan mereka mengunci bibir untuk menebus apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu. Lidah mereka melambai-lambai, karena mereka menginginkan saat yang lambat dan anggun yang akan berlangsung selamanya.

Ajaibnya, mereka sadar dan menyadari bahwa mereka membahayakan salah satu dari mereka yang telah menjadi _public figure_ , dan dengan ragu menghentikan ciuman mereka. Seonho, masih di tangan Guanlin, membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya, dan nyaris tak terengah-engah

"Aku tidak mau pergi" saat masih tersendat dari emosi. Guanlin, yang masih dalam posisi memberi pelukan kuat Seonho, diam-diam berkata "Aku juga tidak ingin".

"Tapi kita harus, aku tidak ingin mempertaruhkan pekerjaanku, terlebih lagi sekarang, karena aku ingin bisa menjagamu dan memperlakukanmu seperti ratu suatu saat nanti. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu."

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Guanlin berhenti sejenak saat dia mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan pasangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kembali ke sini jam 5:15? Aku akan berangkat sekitar 5 dan berlari kembali ke sini untuk menemuimu"

"Aku akan mengikutimu bekerja jika aku bisa" dia mengoceh dengan ceria.

Guanlin harus melawan setiap ons dorongan dalam pikiran dan tubuhnya untuk membawa Seonho bersamanya untuk bekerja. Pikiran untuk memeluknya dan menciumnya di panggung yang sama mulai menutupi penilaiannya. Tapi pemikiran tentang dia pasti dipecat di tempatnya bekerja menghalangi dia untuk membawanya pada tawarannya.

"Hehe" dia terkekeh gugup. "Kurasa itu sedikit tidak meyakinkan."

"Aku setengah bercanda, tapi setengah serius, Guanlin Hyung, tolong biarkan aku pergi sekarang Dan aku akan melihatmu kembali ke sini jam 5:15 . Aku berjanji"

Tiba-tiba, Guanlin terserang. Dia ingat betapa mudahnya dia melupakan nama Seonho untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi lagi?

"Tapi kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Aku ingin kau menghubungiku, tidak peduli di mana kau berada. Kesalahan pertama yang kita ciptakan adalah tidak mengingat satu sama lain."

"Uhh, kesalahanmu yang pertama kau seharusnya menuliskan namamu di tanganku"

Guanlin menyadari kesalahannya dan tertawa gugup lagi sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Dan sebelum dia mengetahuinya, Seonho mulai menangis lagi dan emosi mulai menelan tenggorokannya.

"Sebagai gantinya kamu menulis 'aku cinta kamu'," katanya pelan, membelai titik di tangannya dimana Guanlin menulis pesan ketenarannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menebusnya. Biarkan aku selalu ada untukmu. Biarkan aku selalu berada di sisimu, tidak peduli di mana aku berada," kata Guanlin sambil mengulurkan teleponnya, sudah beralih ke layar panggilnya.

Seonho menyeka air mata dari wajahnya dan mengambil telepon Guanlin, mulai memasukkan nomor teleponnya. Dengan setiap goresan dan ketukan angka, dia menikmati gagasan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan Guanlin lagi.

Dia mengembalikan telepon Guanlin ke pemiliknya. Dan dengan sungguh-sungguh berkata "5:15, Guanlin Hyung, aku akan berada di sini."

"Tidak bisakkah kau datang lebih cepat," kata Guanlin, saat ia mulai berangkat ke arah lain. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kau bahkan belum pergi, pabbo!"

Guanlin tidak bisa menahan tawa, karena dengan Seonho dia jatuh cinta 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Oh, Guanlin Hyung! Tunggu!"

Guanlin berbalik 180 derajat dan hampir berlari kembali ke arah Seonho.

"Agar aku selalu menjadi bagian dari dirimu, pegang tanganmu"

Entah bagaimana, Guanlin tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi dia dengan antusias mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya. Dan Seonho membuka kemeja merah yang diikatnya. Tanpa beberapa saat luang, dia mulai mengikat kepangnya di pergelangan tangannya, dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dia kenakan yang dia lemparkan kepadanya 8 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum mereka benar-benar saling mengenal.

Inilah Seonho ku. Guanlin menganggap ini sebagai air mata mulai menyentak lagi. Bung ... Aku tidak bisa naik dipanggung dengan menangis. Para member dan fans akan menganggapku aneh.

Saat Seonho selesai mengikat kepangnya, Guanlin kembali tenang. Dia menatap sepenggal pasangannya yang akan mengklaimnya dan selamanya mengingatkannya siapa pemiliknya.

"Waktu tidak bisa memaksa kita berpisah. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, tidak lagi 5:15."

Seonho hanya bisa tersenyum padanya sebelum mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat tujuannya. Saat dia meninggalkan penglihatannya dari atas tangga, dia segera mengeluarkan teleponnya, menunggu telepon atau pesan teks dari pasangan hidupnya. Dia menunggu beberapa jam sebelum layar teleponnya menyala. Itu adalah pesan teks. Dari nomor telepon tanpa kontak yang menyertainya. Dikatakan sangat sedikit, tapi meski singkat, kata-kata itu cukup untuk menegaskan Seonho bahwa Guanlin-nya selamanya bisa diraih.

"Itu tidak mudah karena kau begitu jauh. Tapi sekarang kau akan selalu bersamaku. Dan aku bersamamu. Aku Mencintaimu Guanlin Hyung.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tebeceh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong~**

Liat Guanlin sama Seonho gak debut bareng rasanya tuh nyesek, garela liat seonho nunggu Guanlin sendirian. Kenapa gak didebutin sekalian sihh mnet. Kalo bisa 20 member didebutin semua. Garela couple kesayangan kepisah Byeongari~ huhuhuu. Gue tau ff nya aneh tapi adakah yang mau lanjut? Gak ada? Yaudah gapapa gue mau ngegalau Seonho gabisa debut bareng Guanlin di Wanna One

Seonho pulang kampung:" Annyeong^^

Review, kritik dan sarannya juseyooo^^


End file.
